pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amalgam
The Amalgam is currently being written by Derpy Hooves' Apprentice alone. Please do not edit it unless if it is needed. Bliss Rosetta leaned onto her mother's bed, sobbing light and salty tears from her sockets. She would never see her mother again, never play with her, never laugh with her, but to see her soul. "Pwease, pwease dwon't wet this hwappen!" Rosetta cried, but it was too late. Her mother was saying, "Calm down, my child. Everything will be okay." She started melting. Rosetta was still holding onto her while singing a lullaby, "Warm, soft fur. You need to let go. It's time for bed, You need the dreams to show. I'll be with you, E..ven after death..... W-watching you, In peace and reath. And you will see, The end of me, but I'll be with you. Forever." Rosetta didn't let go. She kept on holding her mother's hand until she started melting. It was over. The last moments of her life was seeing her Moyer watching her child die, and never to be seen again. Tranquility Little Renny heard a weird sound, more of a gurgle. So, the pookie went up to a creature, but no ordinary creature. This one was starting to melt continuously, in an infinite cycle. Renny run as fast as he could, and went back to his sister's room. "Okay, Scarlet. Keep breathing, and you'll be fine," the doctor said. "Oh hi, Renny. There's some sad news to say-but your sister isn't going to make it. Renny sobbed, "But why? Why my most loyal sister that was ever my only friend? Why do I always have to deal with everything dying?" His tears splattered onto the floor and started screaming. His sister rubbed her hand on Renny's forehead. "I'm sorry, it's over for me," she whispered in his ear. She started melting, and the doctor had to send poor little Renny away. Friendship Elise and Jaylie were set in bed together. They were stuck together, and sick together. They were smiling at each other. Elise wasn't sick, though. So, she went out of bed and hugged Jaylie. "You'll be fine, I promise," she said. Jaylie replied with an untrusting look, "Are you sure? Because I'm worried." Elise went upstairs to pick up Jaylie's food. But when she came back, the most blood-curdling rumble was heard. Elise quickly ran to Jaylie's room. But nobody came. Except for Jaylie. She was unusually melting with horror. Jaylie screamed, "Elise! Help me!" Elise quickly hugged Jaylie. "You'll be okay. It will be over soon," she comforted Jaylie. They started melting together into an unusual form. It was true friendship that bonded them, true friendship helped them live, true friendship made them who they were. It was truly, Friendship. Bravery Emma started convulsing with pain. No one was there to help her, but she was brave. She knew she would survive, and nothing could stop that thought pumping into her head and through her heart. But, she mysteriously thrashed around in her bed. She called for help. But nobody came. She tried to reach her life support. But nobody came. She tried giving up. But nobody came. Emma finally stopped and went back to bed. The eerie thoughts still crashed in, but there was no way to stop them. Her head hurt so much that she felt a liquid drizzle onto her body. She was melting. The pain was so horrible that she couldn't even scream. She fell onto the floor, and started imploding. An arm reached out, then another. Then, the creature lifted itself up. It was true bravery that created this creature. Life Parker watched down from him as his family was clinging onto him. His only family, of course. He waved at his sister, smiling. "I'll live," he promised with a smile. Parker's mother was giving him some cookies to enjoy, with a uestionable smirk on her face. Then, he felt dizzy. The bed was imploding, his flippers were like eroding rocks, but melting. Pain was the only thing on his mind. It wasn't his end yet. But it was. He started grabbing onto the sheets, screaming and thrashing for help. It didn't work. Reaching for the bottle, he got out. But, he fell to the floor and took a new form. Its tail flailed around. The creature's ears hang beside its back. Life was the one behind this beauty. The creature walked to the center to meet the other creations. Together, it pull be their chance to live happy again. So Slow Static filled the hospital. There were no patients in the beds, and nothing was really know about it. The delicate black tiles changed to a rusty dark grey color, and the ceiling was just infested with cracks and bugs. Then, a creature came out of the bulky shadows. Its thick, silky body waved as it moved slowly. A companion of theirs levitated in with a shy expression. The thick and silky structure, who was once Emma, gave the other a yo-yo. It seemed to like it and hate it at the same time. Emma went to the other creature, a mixed-animal creature with a tail. The hybrid swooshed its tail as Emma played its favorite song, Yesterday Was the Day. She walked out to her room only to see a cup. Sweet Tea Emma walked over to the cup. She picked it up with her split arm and drank the liquid inside of it. It was sweet tea. So old, that the water was mixed in with the tea. But, Emma enjoyed the sweet metallic taste reaching her tastebuds. It was like reliving herself all over again. Then, she heard an unusual sound. Gurgle, gurgle. Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle. Gurgle.....gurgle. She walked over to the stocky shadow that was once Rosetta and her mother. She mumbled to the creature in an unknown language, and they replied back. Emma shared the tea with Rosetta, also liking it in the same way. Emma ran her split flippers in the other's hair, and it liked the soothing treatment. Rosetta and Emma were talking to eachother, smiling at the outside, with cars pacing. A life they once had. A better life they already have. Remembered Her Scarlet and Semitiepede walked over to Rosetta's room, where Emma and Rosetta were. Soft mumbles were heard in their voices. Emma greeted them. It was like a reunion of memories. "Mom..my," a voice echoed through the air. It repeated itself, "Mom..my" "Mom..my" "Mom..my" Semitiepede walked out of the room. It saw Repwerse, a mixed-animal creature with a tail and some ears. It went up to the Repwerse and greeted it. The Repwerse slowly faded away, and Semitiepede walked back to its place. There was the sound again. Nobody ever bothered, except for one. This time, it was alive. But then, it walked away. Help Cry ®@★・●♭♪'s View The static won't stop. My ears bleed, and it's too much to handle. Amanda, can I please go home now? I might sound insane, but I have to get outta here. I want to see Grandma. I want to see everyone. That was all I read. Pain, it just won't stop, wouldn't it? Category:Derpy Hooves' Apprentice's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions